twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamose Djedefra
= Kamose Djedefra = Known Information Kamose Djedefra is a Blood Mage from the Old World with an obsession for finding his way to the "Blood Brine," a realm which he believes to be the realm of his deity, Styx. In order to do so, Kamose has spent all of his existence gathering bones, insects, blood from various creatures and relics in order to tap into the spirit world and make connections with his blood goddess. From an early age (which Kamose doesn't remember much of because of magical corruption and tons of blood sacrifices to make magic), Kamose has had contact with what he regards as a messenger of Styx, named Chomset. Chomset comes to Kamose in visions to ensure that Kamose is indeed Styx' champion. Kamose occasionally summons Chomset through divinatory magic and a corpse, in which Chomset assumes the life of the corpse for the duration of the spell. Kamose is disconnected from culture and the worries of man. His only concern is ritual and connection with the spirit world that he believes to be above all else. Kamose is fluent in the ancient Kem language, which allows for powerful Blood Magic. After a desperate, obsessive and frantic ritual to speak with Styx, Kamose died. By initiating in too much blood sacrifice, Kamose stabbed himself to death and bled out. Upon arriving in the afterworld of Twin Mask, Kamose believes himself to be given a second chance to be the prophet and champion of Styx. He has been bothered much by others as he is regarded as evil by many, however, it became known to a particular duo of pirates that Kamose was fluent in the Kem language-- an ancient language that magically wards many of the ancient treasure sites. Connor and Atilus keep him around because they believe Kamose might be put to good use, Kamose tolerates them because they matter not and also provide some protection from all the self-proclaimed "hunters of evil" and the like. Kamose is on a quest to find every element to reconstruct the spell that he left off with. He will stop at nothing to reconstruct a beacon to his goddess, regardless of time, cost, effort or BLOOD! Status Priest of Styx, which in his mind, is the highest form of existence. Allies Nobody likes Kamose Djedefra. The people that do merely keep him around with the possibility of using him for something. Enemies All of those who oppose the will and might of the Blood Mother, Styx. Rumors There's been word going around that Kamose has tried to lure numerous people into the woods to sacrifice them. He uses the blood of his enemies as sacrifices to Styx in hopes of one day being united with the goddess. Kamose has not been seen in several months, and it is rumored that the blood mages of Delfestrae have captured him for "research purposes". Desired Sacrifices * Dans Swordmaker * Lady Diamante Telesca * Gregor * Carrick Draconis * Sir Victor Cornelius * Aislynn * Ticondrius Draconis * Sir Antonio de la Rosa * Eucleides * Brother Bion * Sir Arthur Roca * Lady Amarantha Invictus * Sekril Uhsolin * Azeal * Grand Master Thorros Jarin * Allerm Coren * Connor * Atilus Kayne * Esteban! * Victoria Sel * Shakes * Mistress Eluriel * Lord Sychariel of Paloma * Win-Jasi * Cobraxa Ballantine * Inara * Darcoth Krovanar * Arabelle Kar'thos * Tark Madir * Tiavin Tyrathem * Amon Saccari * Laurel Bay * Arundale Kali * Caeli Oakenthorn * Iiyanger Estermann * Aidhrael * Mieletassa Eluriel * Cúron Arandir * Hakkaua * Juniper * Keelin Tornith * Kethrii * Laurel Bay * Vapaaherra Siili Sininen * Skye'elen * Ritari Talgehurst Saunges * Tiavin Tyrathem * Corvus Vorin * Arundale Kali * Augden * Seven * Malcolm Evertide Quotes "Ba en Styx meri Netjeru! Bladooshka madaka plu na forufplatukh! Elle sheekhie hal abu nakh da thrakh! Flardooshku! Arlarghzath!" "Toolakha mar doshna." "Blakhsarh naghlafh! Blookupu? Ba! Styx al gah Lokhnar! Netjeru! STYX!! ARGHALHA!!!" "You... don't... know... the... HALSAKH! NAKADA PER DUFU NA FORU!" An Excerpt from Kamose's Blood Grimoire Nuk, Au-a h-a Styx, maakheru em Senef! (I, I embrace Styx, triumphant in Blood!) The primary element is blood. Blood is the life-flux-- and death- flux. The combination therein is to be finalized with the Blood of the believer. Snakestone + Cactus + Scorpion + Mirror of Obsidian = Beacon to Styx, the Blood Mother. The non-skeleton corpse is set. The snakestone is aimed at her star, 23 degrees from the skull-marker. I have arranged The Mistress' cacti into a heptagon, the scorpion adorns the center. Now I must begin. I must see her. Her spirit-messenger, Chomset, has chosen me to be her champion. She is the only one that knows what must be done on this seemingly-useless planet. Mother Styx has a plan. Her blood is pure. She needs my blood. I know the formulas of transmutation and only I can-- The smoke! I need to perfect the smoke! The forumla demanded smoke! I will not fail you, Mother of Blood! I am ready to begin. She is ready for my blood. My fluid of vitality! Ba en Styx, meri Netjeru! I saw her. I saw her. I believe she saw me. Only her beautiful face for a few mere moments. Please, Goddess Styx, hear my call and help transport me through the Blood Brine so that I may serve you in your glory! I am your champion! I am your slave! Perhaps I didn't use enough blood... The Mother needs more blood! Mother, show me your illustriousness! Nuk samiu em haut-sen embah Styx, ARI-NA! ("I who consume their entrails in the presence of Styx, let be done to me!") I... Have given all the blood possible... I heard only laughter. I looked to the east and saw only manes. I breathed deeply these plumes of smoke and only felt empty. I have failed you, Mother... Send your crows to prey upon this bodily sacrifice as I fade into the Blood Brine... I die for the one true Goddess! Character Inspirations Mother Styx, as she knows ALL. Soundtrack Abigor - Bloodstained Overture Aeternus - There's No Wine like the Blood's Crimson Agalloch - Our Fortress is Burning II - Bloodbirds Amon Amarth - Once Sealed in Blood Bathory - Blood, Fire, Death Beherit - The Oath of Black Blood Black Dawn - Blood for Satan Black Funeral - Empire of Blood Carpathian Forest - Bloodcleansing Deathspell Omega - Drink the Devil's Blood Deeds of Flesh - Drink the Blood Diaboli - Under a Bloodred Sky Dimmu Borgir - Blood Hunger Doctrine Dissection - Night's Blood Draugar - Trails of Blood that Lead to Dark Corners Drudkh - Blood Funeral Fog - Transylvanian Bloodlust Galdr - Oath of My Blood Gehenna - Trail of Blood Gorgoroth - Blood Stains the Circle Graveland - In the Sea of Blood GWAR - Bloodbath Inquisition - For Lucifer My Blood Judas Iscariot - Bathed in Clouds of Blood Katharsis - Blood Staineth the Temple Stone Leviathan - A Bouquet of Blood for Skull Lord Belial - Black Winter Blood-Bath Marduk - Bloodletting Mayhem - A Bloodsword and a Colder Sun (Part II) Misteltein - Bloodline Desires Moonblood - Moonblood Mutiilation - Black Imperial Blood Necrophagia - Flowers of Flesh and Blood Necrophobic - Cult of Blood Ophthalamia - Intro - A Cry From the Halls of Blood / Empire of Lost Souls Panopticon - Black Soot and Red Blood Sacramentum - Blood Shall be Spilled Sapthuran - Blood in the Forest Satanic Warmaster - Bloody Ritual Setherial - Aeons of Blood Soulreaper - Blood Chapter Summoning - Flesh and Blood Svartsyn - Bloodline Tsjuder - Bloodshedding Horror Vlad Tepes - Those of Our Blood Von - Chalice of Blood Vrolok - Through Bloodred Shadows and Bitter Skies Watain - Devil's Blood Weltmacht - Blood of the Ancients Xasthur - The Only Blood that Pours is Yours